Hands! Hands!
by Restless Goddess
Summary: Just a little extra in the episode Doppelgangland...


"Hands! Hands!"

A.N.: Set at the very end of the Season 3 episode "Doppelgangland." I don't know _where _this came from, but hey, who _wouldn't _pass up the chance to make out with their evil sexy leather-clad twin? Sorry if the dialogue from the episode isn't exact and please forgive any OOC.

Rating: M (my favorite letter along with R)

Still disbelieving of the situation, Willow stared at her twin.

Her twin stared back.

Willow still couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was looking at a perfect mirror image of herself…except she, normal Willow, didn't usually wear black and red leather with a rather binding corset, and her lips weren't quite as crimson. And she wasn't a vampire. True, she _had _worn that rather constraining outfit to pull her façade at The Bronze, but she found it incredibly uncomfortable. And the wedgie it gave her was hell.

Meanwhile, the evil doppelganger Willow couldn't help but be just as stunned. There before her was her light side, and she was so…well, as vampire Willow had put it when she first saw her, fuzzy. And so – ye Gods – _sweet_! Ew!

"I will get my powers back," vampire Willow heard Anya say as she and normal Willow turned to look at the ex-demon. "And then I'll rule you all!"

"Pssh!" both Willows went at the same time, and then looked at each other in bemused astonishment. Were they really so different after all? It was then that normal Willow suddenly had a very strange and very scary idea.

"We'll be right back," the real Willow said, taking the doppelganger's wrist and starting to drag her out of the classroom.

"Huh?" the vampire asked, frowning. All the same, she let herself get dragged along.

"Willow, what are you doing?" Oz asked with concern.

"Don't worry," Willow said. "I'll scream if anything happens." She then proceeded to lead her twin out of the classroom and shut the door behind her.

"What's _that_ all about?" Buffy asked. Everyone in the room – Anya included – shrugged in complete confusion.

"What do you want?" vampire Willow asked when the two of them were alone in the hall. Normal Willow shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, I was um, kinda noticing, um," she found herself becoming a bit distracted as her vampire self began circling her. "Um, I could be wrong but, um, are you, uh, kinda gay?"

Buffy had said to Willow that her vampire self had absolutely nothing in common with her, but Angel had started to protest. Buffy cut him off before he could tell Willow the truth she already knew – vampire selves were exact copies of their human selves, just without a soul. The more Willow thought about it, the more Willow wondered if she had the potential to be that sexy…and whether or not she might be gay too.

The vampire arched an eyebrow at Willow's question, moving closer to the girl. "Well," the doppelganger said, rubbing her hands seductively up and down Willow's arms. "I do find sometimes that women are somewhat…_tastier_ than men," she purred, tightening her grip on the girl's arms.

Willow was getting more nervous by the second. "Ok, freaking me out now."

"Am I?" vampire Willow asked, drawing her twin a little closer to her. "You did ask me if we would have to snuggle, working as a team…" she licked Willow's neck again, slowly. But this time, Willow did not pull away. She found that she strangely enjoyed it. Ok, part of her mind screamed that getting her neck licked by her evil twin was totally perverse, but Willow was currently ignoring that little voice.

"Does that mean I'm, well, sexy? A-and am I, am I good when it comes to – "

The vampire growled, and Willow shut up before she realized that it was a sexual growl and not an angry growl. The human girl couldn't figure out which concept was more frightening. Of course, the fact that she had somehow found the nerve to ask these questions was somewhat frightening as well.

"Wellllll," the doppelganger Willow said, drawing out the word much the way she drew a finger down Willow's cheek. "I've been told that I'm rather…sensual…" The vampire licked her lips and pulled her twin so close that their bodies were pressed together. "But it would be very interesting to see for myself how good I feel, now that I have…_grasped_ the opportunity." Indeed, the vampire had moved her hands around Willow's back in order to keep the human in complete contact. Strangely, the girl's warmth of life didn't turn her off, but instead got the vampire a little more aroused. As for the human Willow, she didn't find the cold skin of her opposite to be quite as bad either.

"Does that mean…snuggles?" human Willow asked, trying to maintain innocence though knowing full well what her twin _really _meant.

The vampire Willow smiled with fierce seduction and kissed her mirror image, holding the girl's face to keep her from pulling away. Moaning as she did so, doppelganger Willow crushed her twin's body even more to her own, their breasts pressing together as the vampire moved her hands to grope her twin's ass. The human Willow whimpered as the doppelganger slipped her tongue inside the girl's mouth, circling her mouth with thorough slowness. Willow nearly stumbled when her evil twin's hand, still on her ass, pushed their hips together so as to further the stimulation.

At first Willow was terrified, appalled. But as she submitted to the vampire's advances, she realized that she didn't mind being kissed by a girl. In fact, she kind of liked it. No, she loved it. Actually, she thought it was the most incredible sensation in the world. Moaning as their hips came together, Willow moved her hands around the doppelganger's neck and ran her fingers through the fiery red hair. Before she knew it, she was challenging her twin's tongue with her own! The vampire too was startled for a second, but she let the girl advance, letting their tongues entwine. Before the human Willow knew what was happening, the vampire Willow had pushed her soundlessly against the wall, pulling away from the kiss so as to look into the other girl's eyes.

"Not a sound," the vampire whispered seductively before moving her thigh between the human's legs, the skirt riding up to allow access. Vampire Willow once again pressed her breasts against her twin's before surging her thigh into her, moving her own leather-clad crotch against the girl's leg.

Willow gasped when she felt the leather move between her legs, erotic sensations welling within her. Unable to do anything else, the human held on tightly as the vampire took control. As the pleasure grew greater, Willow buried her mouth in the leather of her twin's shoulder, not wanting to alert her friends with a scream. Feeling this, the vampire moaned in satisfaction, quickening her thrusting movements. The two came at the exact same time, human Willow releasing a tiny scream into the leather while vampire Willow simply sighed aloud as she rode the waves of her climax.

Though the Willow against the wall was out of breath, the vampire looked as if she'd simply just come back from a nighttime stroll. She was smiling seductively at the stunned human. "Not bad," she said, raising an eyebrow. You need to use your hands a little more, but otherwise…not bad."

"Thanks…" Willow said, eyes wide as she tried to maintain her breath. "You were good too. Well, actually, you were amazing, and oh God I've never felt so good and –"

"Bored now," the doppelganger interrupted. "I want to go home."

Willow smiled in understanding and nodded, though was inwardly a bit disappointed (a _very _scary feeling). "Ok." As the two walked back to the classroom door, Willow added, "Thank you."

The vampire turned and arched an eyebrow, a bit surprised. "You're welcome," she finally said.

"Willows…if you could, um, complete the circle?" Giles asked when he and Anya were ready. Vampire Willow had resumed her scornful disposition, but – surprisingly enough to her soulless self – she didn't quite mean it.

"Try not to kill people," the human Willow said to her, smiling. After a moment, she embraced her evil twin. Her twin hugged back – a bit inappropriately.

"Hands! Hands!" Willow said, jumping back. Her vampire self grinned wryly, knowing that her human self was just trying to save face in front of her friends. In turn, the human Willow understood that the doppelganger's smile meant 'I know what you're up to. And that was a reminder not to forget the hands.'

They really weren't so different after all.


End file.
